Playing Favorites
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Loki conquered Midgard and now he's bored. Fortunately he knows the perfect distraction... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Dub-Con, Rough Play, Power Play. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a review if u can! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M, Dubious Consent, Power Play, Rough Play **

**This is a request by kimmy cakes! I hope you all enjoy it and please take the time to leave a review. I love reading them! ENJOY!**

**Also, I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters!**

_**Playing Favourites **_

Loki's steps echoed around the empty hallway. He listened to the sound absentmindedly, liking the way it punctured the lonely silence. He followed the green carpet, knowing it would lead him to his chambers. He'd redecorated the place once he took possession of it, covering the walls in richly woven tapestries representing his colours. Black, green and gold surrounded him as he casually strolled towards his destination. He was feeling bored and he knew just what he needed to change that. There were still a few pesky rebels who caused him grief but Loki knew it was only a matter of time before they would follow in their predecessors' footsteps and crumble into dust. He learned humans were quite stubborn creatures but he guessed he should have expected that. He couldn't blame them for their will to survive and their need to be free. He also couldn't blame them for their inability to understand that what he was doing was to their benefit. He was only leading them into a new era, a brighter one, with him as king. Unfortunately they had to be conquered first but that was the oldest story in the book. They failed to see his magnanimous actions now because they were being forced under the yoke of his rule but the future generations wouldn't remember this ugly chapter. They would only venerate him as the soul who had the vision to lead mortals into a glorious new era and they would benefit from his bountiful wisdom.

Midgard was nearly completely under his rule, with the exception of the few aforementioned groups of resistances but his army was growing in number with each passing day while theirs was dwindling on the edge of destruction. It wasn't like he was a monster! He'd given the rebels the option to surrender, on several occasions, and each time they'd refused him. He had no choice but to erase their existence from the face of his realm… The biggest challenge had been taking down Midgard's champions, the Avengers, but once they fell it was only a waiting game for Loki. By taking the warriors down he'd struck a powerful blow to his enemy's morale. He was a brilliant strategist and, unlike humans, he was bread in a society where they lived to wage war. Still, he couldn't slacken his defence since he still had Thor to worry about. His 'brother' refused to see the wisdom of his actions and was gathering an army of his own in Asgard that very second. Loki knew it wouldn't be an easy battle but he was confident he could outthink the man who still clung to the absurd notion they were brothers. With the death of Odin, Thor didn't even have the wisdom of the Allfather to guide him. Loki smirked to himself, remembering the happy day when he'd been told his adopted father met his end. His only regret was not being there in person to witness the man's demise.

He turned into a smaller corridor and saw the door which led to his chosen room. To make sure the rebels knew exactly who they dared challenge he'd deliberately set his headquarters in the Stark Tower. What had once been a symbol of resistance was now corrupted by his presence. It was a conscious power move and the first thing Loki had done was to remove the neon letters around the building. It no longer carried the name of Stark. He wondered what the man thought of that, every time he looked at the building. Tony along with the woman, the fiery red-head, were the only Avengers who escaped his clutches and were now leading the rebellion. The hulking beast was chained in the basement of the building and Loki turned him into a weapon which didn't distinguish between friend and foe. Any trace of Bruce Banner was gone and it amused Loki when the man of iron and the black widow tried futilely to appeal to that dead side of him. Clint was dead and he honestly regretted that. He'd intended to keep the man in his personal arsenal of brainwashed warriors but he'd accidentally killed him. Oh well…. You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. And then there was the shield bearing soldier…. Loki managed to capture him, not without difficulty, and kept him for a very special purpose. His lips curved into a wicked smile and he walked a little bit faster.

He pressed his palm flat against the surface of the door and pushed it open. The bedroom was dark, the curtains drawn to block out even the most insistent ray of sunlight. He didn't understand why Steve was so adamant in immersing himself in the dark but Loki was content to leave him to his own vices. He heard a clinking sound and he knew Steve was looking at him from somewhere in the dark. He smiled softly, closing the door behind him, and reached for the lights. The door was suddenly flooded with the artificial glow and his eyes quickly located Steve. The man was squinting at him, his eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden assault of light, his frame stiffly sitting in an elegant chair beside the window. Every time he came to the room he found the man sitting in that chair and he wondered why he was being so difficult. While he was away, Steve had the freedom of the room and it was a most generous prison, yet the soldier confined himself to a corner as if touching anything else was losing some sort of battle against Loki. He didn't seem to grasp the fact that he'd already lost the war. If Loki so wished he could have thrown the man in a dark, cold cell like his hulking green friend and bind him with mercilessly tight chains which would cut into his skin. However he saw that as a waste of a perfectly beautiful physique and Loki decided he could put the man to better uses. He'd always been one of his personal favourites among the Avengers and now that he had him he could do with him as he wished. To hold so much power over such a magnificent beast made Loki's heart speed up.

'Hello my pet. I trust you've had a pleasant day.' Loki walked to the bed, peeling off his coat in the process. He was only wearing a loose green tunic underneath since he hadn't left the tower the whole day. He could feel Steve's iron glare on him and he smiled to himself, already looking forwards to putting that fiery passion to good use.

'I'm not your pet.' The words were coated in venom and practically spit out through gritted teeth. Loki's smile widened and he sat on the edge of the bed, crossing his long legs elegantly. He locked eyes with Steve and could practically see the desire to murder in the once heroic blue depths.

'Well, you wear my collar around your neck and obey my every command. What are you if not my loyal hound?' Steve jumped out of his seat, toppling the heavy chair with the force of his movement. Loki surreptitiously eyed the cording muscles standing out to attention along the man's tense arms. He mentally congratulated himself on the genius idea of depriveing Steve of every article of clothing with the exception of tight fitting jeans. His eyes were free to roam unobstructed over every inch of the man's body and it was quite a sight.

'I'm not your damn guard dog! And I don't obey your commands! Take that spell of yours off me and see how _loyal_ I really am!' Steve was of course talking about the magic Loki used to make sure he couldn't hurt him. It was a form of mind-control and no matter how hard Steve wanted to cause Loki any sort of pain he simply couldn't. His body wouldn't let him no matter how loud his mind screamed at his limbs to strike. It was like being a prisoner in his own body. Hell, he couldn't even tear the collar around his neck off! He hated seeing his reflection with that metallic thing on him, especially since it bore Loki's colours. Just another way to humiliate him and remind him that he'd become nothing more than the villain's toy. Steve wondered how long it would take for Loki to be bored of him and disregard him…. He could honestly say he looked forwards to the day. Anything was better than being forced to play in the twisted charade where he had to deal with Loki's _kindness_!

'You know I can't do that… Not because I fear what _you_ might do but I do fear what _I_ might do. If you challenge me I might make another mistake, like I did with your archer friend. That was a real shame…' Loki wanted to rile Steve up and his mocking words had the desired effect. The soldier was marching towards him before he finished speaking and reared back his arm to strike but before the fist could reach Loki's smirking face, it froze. Steve felt that invisible sensation of taunt strings holding him back and he growled in frustration, struggling uselessly against the inescapable spell.

'Don't talk about him!' Steve remembered the day Clint died as clearly as if it was happing that very second. He'd been there and if he's only reached the man a second earlier he could have shielded him from the silver knives…. What was the point of bearing a shield if he couldn't even use it to save one of his closest friends! The nightmares, the guilt and the shame haunted him every time he dared close his eyes.

'You could have saved him. In a way, you are to be blamed for his death. Are you sure you're not just venting this anger at the wrong person?' Loki tilted his head to the side in mock curiosity, looking up into the face of the furious man. Steve wanted to kill the trickster so badly, like he'd never wanted to kill anyone before. This murderous streak didn't suit his character at all but he was no longer the heroic captain he had once been. Now he had pleasant dreams painted red with Loki's blood.

'Stop it! Shut up!' Loki arched an eyebrow and got to his feet, elegantly moving his body against Steve's trembling one. The man was shaking with repressed rage and Loki felt a shiver go down his own spine but for entirely different reasons. They were close enough for Loki to feel the strong vibrations of the human's drumming heart against his own chest but Steve didn't bother moving away. He knew it would make no difference in the end…

'You want to hurt me.' It wasn't a question and Steve didn't bother offering an answer. 'I can't let you do all you want but…' Loki moved his fingertips along the gold engraving in the black collar, tracing the runes which spelled his name. '…I can alter the spell slightly.' Loki moved his eyes from the green of the ornament's edges slowly up Steve's face until he was looking into the storming blue which threatened to drown him, if only they could.

'Stop playing your games Loki. What do you want from me?' Steve was having a hard time speaking, the words making him want to end his wretched existence. As much as he fought and he raged against Loki's taunts and torments the cold, unforgiving fact was that he was powerless to escape the god. He wanted to hold onto the slim hope that Tony and Natasha would overpower Loki somehow and free him along with Banner, if there was anything left of him other than the Hulk, but he saw what the man before him was capable of. He saw him kill friend after friend. Even Fury was brought down and S.H.I.E.L.D. along with him. If Loki managed to destroy that behemoth of an organisation what chances did a few rogue agents have?...

'I don't think you need to ask but if you want me to-'

'Enough! You're a twisted man Loki but if this will get rid of you I will do anything you ask.' Steve scoffed humourlessly. 'It's not like I have a choice.' A spark of anger flashed inside Loki's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. Still, Steve saw it and it gave him great satisfaction.

'True. What if I changed that?' Despite himself and despite knowing this was just another one of Loki's mind games, Steve frowned in puzzlement.

'How?' Loki moved his fingers along Steve's neck and along the curve of his clenched jaw. The blond didn't pull away from the touch even if it filled him with repulsion. This was his sole purpose now, to pleasure the man who stripped him of his freedom.

'I'm feeling bored tonight so I'll alter the spell on you a little. You'll be able to hurt me. Doesn't that sound exciting?' Steve's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to push down the hope which flickered to life like a dying flame suddenly exposed to oxygen. This was Loki they were talking about! There was always a catch to his 'rewards'. 'However….' And here it was. 'You can only hurt me while giving me pleasure.' Loki's smile turned to a wicked grin which would have put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

'You mean during sex?' Steve wanted to say he was shocked to hear how decadent the god was but few things surprised him about Loki these days… 'You really are a twisted piece of work.' Loki chuckled darkly, the sound exciting Steve despite himself. He barely supressed a yell of sheer frustration.

'Oh my pet, you have no idea… But since we'll be spending quite a while together you might just find out.' Steve tried to hide how much the thought of being Loki's toy affected him but failed miserably and he saw the sadistic mirth in the other's expression at his failure. Suddenly he realized he didn't care if he had to fuck Loki to hurt him as long as he could cause the god pain. The thought would have scared him before but he'd fallen far too low to be bothered by what he became.

'Alter your damn spell.' The steel in Steve's low voice made Loki sigh and pressed his fingertips to the gold runes, feeling the magic within them light up at his touch. While the spell recognised him and did his beading, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve's, feeling the unyielding mouth shut him out. He liked that Steve continued to put up the farce of resistance because he had the opportunity to crumble his defences to dust time and time again. He ran his tongue playfully over the human's lips before he nipped at the bottom one.

With an almost inaudible click Steve knew Loki was done with the spell and he attacked the teasing mouth without any prior warning. There was nothing gentle about his kiss and he shoved his tongue inside the smiling mouth as if he intended to choke Loki with it. If only it were that easy… His hands reached for the open neckline of the green tunic and he ripped it apart, the display of power spurring Loki to press his eager body closer to Steve's. Fingers dug into his sides, drawing him flush against the broader chest and Loki had to wind his arms around the man's shoulders to hold on. This was exactly what he needed to break the boredom of the day… Steve was completely dominating his mouth and Loki didn't put up an opposition. The other tongue mowed his own down while it practically fucked his mouth as teeth bit his lips hard enough to make him groan. The hands above his hips pressed painfully against his ribs and Loki would have feared they would break but he hadn't altered the spell _that _much. He could tell Steve was testing the waters, seeing how far he could go with this hurting business and Loki could tell he was disappointed when his hands refused to apply enough pressure to break bone. Still, he was not daunted.

Steve had no intention in taking this perverse thing they were doing slowly and he practically threw Loki backwards on the large bed. He was on top of the god before the other had a change to finish his gasp of surprise. His lips descended upon Loki's with renewed vigour while fingers ran over the pale chest, blunt nails trying unsuccessfully to break the skin. He felt Loki's legs widen below him and he hovered closer over the sprawled body. When Loki's hands reached for his arms, in search of contact, Steve swatted them away. He grabbed hold of the thin wrists and pressed them into the sheets, his grasp as strong as the spell would let him. He thought he heard a faint crack and he grinned triumphantly, finding even more joy when he noticed Loki's wince. While holding the hands firmly above Loki's head, he moved his lips down the exposed throat, biting mercilessly into the flesh. His incisors left marks in the soft skin but they didn't sink low enough to draw blood. Steve continued to mark the blank canvas of skin, his lips moving over the flesh in a wide circle so by the time he was done the reddened and abused flesh looked like a rope burn. This was his own collar to place around Loki's neck and he hoped when the guy caught sight of it in the mirror later he would be reminded of how he moaned in pleasure like a cheap whore. It was those little victories which still kept Steve sane.

While his lips were busy, his free hand moved along Loki's arched body, the nails racking the flesh. When he reached the defence of his leather leggings, Steve didn't hesitate before pushing the material down the docile thighs only to bring his hand back up and grasp Loki's hardening member. Well, apparently the god was enjoying being manhandled like that and Steve was grimly happy at the discovery. Hopefully Loki would let him do this next time because Steve had to admit, only to himself, that he enjoyed being rough with the man. The knowledge that he was bruising and blistering Loki's body made his heart soar and he let all his cooped up rage coarse through him and into his touch. He squeezed harshly on the sensitive organ and heard Loki gasp, choked by his own groan. His hold wasn't nearly as harsh as Steve would have liked but he knew it was enough to bring tears to any man's eyes. He began pumping the length without easing his grip and felt Loki twist his hands in a futile attempt to free himself. Steve couldn't help chuckling into the trickster's skin at how the wheels had turned. He expected for the erection to wilt in his hand at the pain and had to glance incredulously at it when he felt it glow larger. He pressed his thumb against the slit at the tip and Loki's hips bucked upwards. Steve resumed imprinting his collar across Loki's throat with a mirthless smile on his lips.

Steve sat up to admire his work and he eyed the red semi-circle approvingly. His fingers gave Loki's cock one final rough squeeze before he pulled his hand away and let go of the trickster's hands as well. Before Loki had time to so much as blink Steve turned him over, pressing his head into the mattress as if ready to suffocate him. If he could have, he would have. He used a hand to draw Loki's hips up, bending his knees so his ass was elevated before the soldier's vicious gaze. He pulled the trousers down the quivering thighs, annoyed that his view was obstructed by the pesky material and Loki moaned into the sheets. He wished he could turn his head and look at Steve, eager to see that feral lust in his eyes, but the human had a hand pressed to the back of his head and it didn't seem like he was going to remove it anytime soon. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a slap and Loki sucked in a sharp breath. Steve chuckled when he discovered he could slap the god and he delivered another hit to the pale rump. The hits were just hard enough to leave a faint red impression of his hand across the skin but it was more than Steve thought he could have. Fingers pressed against Loki's head as slap after slap reverberated through him and before long he was moaning rather than groaning, eager for the next strike. When that started happening Steve stopped and clawed at the reddened skin, relishing Loki's hiss of unexpected pain.

Steve pulled his hand away from Loki's head but the trickster didn't alter his position. He felt hands pry his cheeks apart and the rough touch across his slapped skin send shivers rippling along his spine. He had no idea how he was going to sit down the following day but he didn't find it in him to think about that problem, not while he was eagerly anticipating Steve's next actions. To think the man had been a virgin when he'd captured him… He couldn't help taking some credit for the wild man with his hands shamelessly stretching his ass apart. His trail of thought was acutely severed when a finger pushed inside him without the tiniest hint of a warning. His eyes widened as the burn spread through him and he opened his mouth to make his discomfort known but the digit didn't wait for him to form the right syllables. It pulled out of him and drove straight back in, pounding into him with wanton vigour. He was not worried about being hurt since he was far more resilient than a human but he hadn't expected Steve to take him quite so roughly. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised…. The man looked at him like he wanted to kill him in his sleep so now that he had the liberty to hurt him he was taking full advantage of it. Loki made up his mind to award Steve this liberty again in the future, the near future.

Steve watched Loki's entrance swallow his finger greedily and added a second one. The muscles stretched to accommodate the second intruder with obscene ease and Steve moved his eyes over Loki's back. Sot moans, muffled by the green sheets, continued to roll off the villain's silver tongue and Steve wondered just what sort of fucked up life Loki had if he was able to find such pleasure in such blatant pain. A moment later he shook the thought out of his mind, telling himself that he didn't care about Loki or his life. He returned his attention to what his fingers were doing and he thrust them in harder, watching how Loki's whole frame rocked into the mattress. Seeing the thin river of perspiration slowly run along the ridges of the god's spin made Steve's mouth go dry and he realized he was fully hard. Usually he had to touch himself and force himself to get to that state so he could fuck Loki. The realization that somewhere along the way he'd begun to enjoy inflicting pain on Loki, enough to affect him physically, terrified him. He forcefully swallowed down his terror, resolving to deal with this when he would be locked up in the room alone, and he yanked his hand away from Loki's entrance. He opened his jeans just enough to free his shameful erection and he stretched Loki's ass open again, positioning himself so the tip of his cock was pressing against the twitching hole.

He hesitated for a split second, wondering why he was so eager to feel Loki around him and wondering why that didn't scare him. He would have procrastinated more but Loki bucked his hips and his hesitations got knocked right out of his muddled mind. Holding the bony hips he plunged inside Loki's heat, groaning as the muscles compressed around his cock. He felt Loki's ass press against his pelvis and he sucked in a steadying breath. Had this been someone he actually cared about, he would have given them a moment to adjust to the sensation of being penetrated so suddenly but this was Loki so he didn't care. He fucked the trickster like he wanted to destroy him with brute strength alone. He'd never heard Loki be so vocal before and it drove him even wilder. He reached for the dishevelled hair and twisted his fingers in the black strands, pulling roughly on it. The strength of the pull was enough to force Loki on all fours and Steve moved his other hand to the god's neglected cock. He grasped the sex organ in a merciless grip, denying the trickster his release until he achieved his own climax first. Loki whined and weakly reached for Steve's hold, his fingers barely possessing the strength to latch onto the larger ones, and the soldier pulled harder on the trickster's hair.

Steve could feel he was close but he knew Loki was closer and he snickered when he realized his grip on the stiff cock was causing the trickster pure agony. Still that didn't prevent him from moaning depravedly with each thrust of his hips and the soldier rode him harder, like he was a wild stallion he had to break and tame. Steve understood this feeling of superiority was nothing but an illusion and soon it would be torn away from him. He could picture Loki's wide grin, displaying his row of perfectly white teeth, like a child tearing the wings off a butterfly simply because he could. The thought infuriated him and he fucked Loki harder, watching in some satisfaction as the power of his thrusts rocked the god's frame enough to send him sprawling into the pillows. He leaned over the arched back so he could snake his fingers around the thin throat and he squeezed, driving forwards harder when he felt Loki's muscles automatically clench around him. He knew the spell wouldn't allow him to suffocate the mischievous bastard but it was enough to make Loki gasp for air. Steve tried to hold back his orgasm, aware that once he came this fleeting liberty would be taken away from him but it was impossible when Loki's felt so damn good around his cock. He groaned, biting back a far more shameful noise, and felt his release rattle his whole nervous system. He squeezed Loki's throat tighter, until he felt his fingers refusing to obey, and let go of the trickster's member. Hot cum coated his hand a moment later and Steve waited patiently until Loki was done before wiping the sticky substance on the sheets, too tired to even register the disgust he should have felt.

When Loki moved, Steve didn't try to hold onto the sated body. He watched as the god turned on his back and stretched on the bed, beckoning him over with a playful gesture of his finger. Steve wanted to resist, oh how he wanted to resist, but he sluggishly moved forwards until his lips were inches away from the smirking ones below them. This was the part he hatred most. This was the part where Loki would be 'kind' to him and 'loving' and he didn't know what to make of it. He didn't have the energy to get angry and he couldn't seem to recall why he wanted to hate the man so badly, not when he was looking at him through long eyelashes with that sated, calm expression on his face. He let Loki move a hand across his cheek, softly caressing his skin like a lover would.

'You enjoyed that.' There was no point in Steve denying the obvious and he nodded dumbly, waiting for Loki to say something cutting that would no doubt add salt to his wounds. 'Good, since I enjoyed it too.' Steve arched an eyebrow. Loki had certainly enjoyed being hurt by Steve, that had been perfectly clear to see and hear. 'Would you like to hurt me again next time?' Steve felt a jolt of anticipation at the prospect before he managed to reach for his disdain. He put it all down to it being a physiological reaction. Yes… that had to be the only possible explanation!

'Yes…' Loki's grin widened and he moved a fingertip across Steve's lips. Who said you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks?...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and please remember that review! Thanks in advance! XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
